


Wrong Lines Gone Right

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (not that he really gets it bad you know), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bets & Wagers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, all of that tbh, background reibert for a paragraph or two, everything ends good for everyone but jean lmao, hint of jm bc im a slut for that and apparently that never changes, shit thats a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking it would give him a nice night of amusement, Jean bet Annie that she couldn't get the number of the goddess at the bar that Reiner and Bertholdt disappeared from. The thing was, she had to use a certain set of pick up lines, ones that were most likely to push anyone away.</p><p>And, depending on who told the tale, it was either fortunate or unfortunate that said goddess had a strange sense of humor -  Annie's own, to be exact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Lines Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> I think this actually started because someone showed me a picture of someone using the first line that's used in here and saying, "That's you. You would use that line." and like, they're not wrong... but, damn.
> 
> And wow, this is fucking old. Months old. I was thinking of how many of my writing things are turning into Mikannie stuff and I remembered I had this sitting in my docs. It was longer than I remembered, but hey, that's always good isn't it? Better than most of my barely 1k other shit.
> 
> I also have some JeanMarco hidden there, but I'll post that another time, maybe? It's real small and based kind of on a scene from a TV show.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't really looked over this too much and I don't think my beta ever did, so if you find typos, be sure to tell me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Honestly, Jean had only came along because he was told they were going to all have a fun time out. Had he known that it would only end in him babysitting a moody blonde, he would have just stayed home and ate the last of his ramen noodles or something.

 

The thing was, Reiner and Bertholdt had decided to take a night out on the town with the excuse of dragging Annie out of her apartment. They had decided on going to the new queer nightclub that had opened up and had asked Jean if he had wanted to come along. Everyone else had turned the offer down, but he had nothing better to do, so he agreed.

 

At the club, Reiner had paid for everyone and they were all shuffled in. As they entered, they were offered arm bands of assorted colors. They could wear as many as they wanted - as each color had its own meaning in the club - but each person had to wear at least one. The choices and their meanings were simple: blue if the wearer liked men, red if the wearer like women, green if the wearer liked people that didn’t fall into those spectrums, black if the wearer liked all genders, and white if the wearer didn’t like any/weren’t looking for anyone at the moment. They also had sharpies for if someone wanted to write R/S on their bands (incase their romantic preferences didn’t match their sexual ones), but it seemed a lot of people skipped over those. Reiner had grabbed a blue and a white band, Bertholdt had grabbed a black one as well a white one, Annie had gone simply with one red, and Jean settled with a red, a blue, and a green.

 

Inside, Jean said he’d grab them a table as they all went to pick up drinks. He didn’t want to get drunk right off the bat, so he told them not to grab him anything. As they disappeared to the bar, he grabbed a booth and settled into the far corner of one side, pulling out his phone and attempting to look as antisocial as possible. He hoped that doing so would put off some of the sleazier types of people interested in a hook up. He wasn’t looking for that.

 

“I’m glad to hear you and your phone are still dating,” Annie muttered, sliding into the side of the booth across from him. “I was kind of worried when I heard that you were pissed at its battery life. Not everyone is perfect, you know?”

 

He scowled at her as he slipped it away, changing the subject and talking over her smirk as she took a sip from whatever she ordered, “Where’s Reiner and Bertie?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at the nickname - everyone knew Bertholdt didn’t like it, but no one ever really said it around his face. Still, it didn’t stop her or Reiner from wanting to get upset in his place (not that he would get upset, but it was clear he was uncomfortable with it) if they heard it. “They went to go dance. Jumped out of line when ‘Reiner’s song’ came on.” She took another sip of her drink.

 

“Why does that not surprise me?” He grumbled under his breath, looking over at the dance floor, despite knowing he wouldn’t find them in the crowd. Bertholdt was tall, but not incredibly so under all those lights. “I should have known they would abandon us two minutes inside of this place.”

 

Humming her agreement, Annie glanced around as she took a larger swallow of the alcohol in her cup. A silence fell over them as she continued to drink and Jean continued to aimlessly hunt around the dancers with his gaze. They weren’t really friends and never hung out together outside of group interactions. Once she finished her cup, though, she set it on the table, took a breath, and stated, “I _really_ need to get laid.”

 

At first, Jean was, of course, surprised. However, it didn’t take long for him to realize that it was, after all, _Annie_ , who had said that, and he controlled the shocked look on his face. “And what exactly do you think I can do about that?”

 

Annie shrugged, looking bored and as if they were just talking of the weather. “Nothing, I guess. But I know you’ll find something for me anyway.” She gave him that dirty, little smirk again and he sighed, looking down. He already had an idea.

 

“Well,” he drawled, tracing patterns into the table, pulling back when he felt the stickiness of someone who had sat there before the two of them. Frowning and wiping his hands on his pants, he continued, “Since you’re a competitive little shit, I’ll make you a bet.”

 

“A bet?” She asked, raising her eyebrows in amusement. He nodded back at her, trying to confirm he was totally serious.

 

“A bet.”

 

Licking along the bottom row of her teeth, she leaned forwards, elbows - thankfully covered by her dress shirt that Reiner had made her wear, protecting her from the mess on the table - landing beside her cup. “What kind’a bet?”

 

He grinned at her, glad to have the upper hand, to finally be the sly one. “How about I pick a girl and you talk her up. A set of digits or you owe me 20$ and you have to tell my video camera that you have shitty game.”

 

“And if I get her number?”

 

He paused, taking a moment to think. “I’ll wash your hand wash car in any clothes you choose from my wardrobe.”

 

Shaking her head, she pushed her empty cup forward, “You fucking cheater. You only want to do that because you want to show off to my cute neighbor boy.”

 

“Then what do you want me to do?”

 

“How about this,” she started, putting on that grin that held such a sinister look with the way it curled around her teeth. It always made him shiver, looking at it, and left him feeling like the room was suddenly colder than before. “I invite him over for pie - since he’s such a sweetie, you see, he’ll never be able to say no - and you have to loudly tell me three embarrassing stories that happened to you, in front of him.”

 

Unable to say anything at her proposition, Jean only gawked at her. Her leer grew wider and she leaned even closer, sticking out her hand, asking silently if he agreed to the deal. He stared down at it, as if it was the most absurd thing in the world to him. “Some of us want to get laid, too, you know.”

 

“I expect you to pay for the pie, too.” Annie said in response, crocodile smile jerking up on one side of her mouth as Jean hesitantly shook her hand anyway.

 

* * *

 

Plopping into the seat next to the girl Jean had told her to go after, Annie leaned against the counter - that was, frankly, annoyingly tall - and propped her elbow up, effortlessly remaining neutral as the girl turned to look at her, drink slowly coming to rest on the countertop.

 

 _“See the one in the red scarf? Go talk her up. I saw her wave her hand for a drink earlier and I noticed the red_ and _green armbands. Which is perfect, just in case she realizes that you’re an evil alien ahead of schedule, she might still be attracted to you!”_

 

“Hey, baby, are you a virgin?” The woman in front of her raised her eyebrows, but Annie continued on despite of so, “Because you look like you’d be a good satanic ritual sacrifice.”

 

_“And I fucking dare you to use those shitty pick up lines you have. Start with the sacrifice one, I’m sure she’ll love it.”_

 

The results were unexpected, as Annie was astonished to see grey eyes twinkle and pretty, pale lips inch up in a small smile. A soft, but firm voice rumbled out a few words, catching Annie’s attention again, “I haven’t actually heard that one before.”

 

_“But before you break my arm, at least take a look at her. She’s probably way out of your league, but, hey, worth a shot, right?”_

 

“Oh, yeah?” She asked rhetorically, cocking an eyebrow of her own as she attempted to relax against the counter and in front of the strong gaze of the _gorgeous woman in beside her_. “Because I actually have a couple others.”

 

 _So, she did. She took a glance, expecting it to be just a glance, but it wasn’t. No, not when the woman sitting at the bar was_ that _beautiful. Even just sitting there, she had a special type of elegant to her. Her dark, combed hair fell right around her shoulders, where a blood red scarf lay settled. Her legs, one crossed over the other, were long and muscular, wrapped up in a silky skirt that went down to just shy of her knees. Her arms were built as well, but shown under her shortsleeved, pink and ruffled blouse. She couldn’t quite see her face, not from that angle, but she knew it would be just as magnificent as the rest of her._

 

“I’m listening,” her tone was amused and if Annie heard right, perhaps a little amazed as well.

 

_It was embarrassing how quickly she fell. And over this other woman, she did just as so._

 

“If I had eight legs like an octopus,” pausing, Annie drank in every detail she could, especially the one where the beauty in front of her waited for her to finish before showing her thoughts on the line, “I’d touch you with all of them.”

 

_She was just lucky that her shitty pick up line didn’t mess everything up._

 

God, the line was horrible and Annie was already having second thoughts on using it. However, instead of a blank stare or a disgusted look, she earned a chuckle for her efforts. A chuckle that was soon muffled behind a calloused, but still, almost dainty, hand, as the laughing didn’t stop. Nails the color of her scarf curled around her jawline and the paper red and green bracelets slipped lower on her arm.

 

Giving a small smile of her own, Annie glanced down before looking back up and trying out another one, “Do you come here often? Because you look like you drink a lot.”

 

Hand still covering her mouth, the other woman’s laughter began to soften, but she still had that smile on her lips, Annie could see by the look and shimmer in her eyes. She slowly raised her cup to her lips, which were, indeed, smiling, and drank the last of her drink. After finishing, she wiped her mouth and positioned her body to fully face the blonde and answered, “I’d definitely be coming here more often if I knew you were as well.”

 

Again, she was left startled as the other girl only stared at her, smile - turned teasing - jerking a little higher at her silence. Sitting up straighter, Annie furrowed her eyebrows, just a little. and ignored the desire to show her what’s up. “You’re a 10/12 on the pH scale, because you’re basic as hell.”

 

At first, she seemed almost offended and that worried Annie, as she opened her mouth to explain it, but then her to-be-seduced leaned forward, arm resting on the counter so she wasn’t quite _towering_ over the girl, “At least that means I’m not acidic.” Her eyes widened as she realized that _someone_ finally got it.

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say...” She whispered, shooting a quick glance over her shoulder at Jean, who was sitting at their table, pretending not to watch the two of them. She had completely forgotten about the asshole. “Nobody seems to get it.”

 

“They’re just not as smart as you are.” The ravenette murmured, inching even closer, free hand sliding to the edge of her skirt. Annie swallowed and a spout of butterflies erupted in her stomach. _What am I? Eleven?_

 

Ignoring the compliment, Annie continued on with her lines, disregarding the thought that they were straying into a different territory. The other girl might not find them as funny, or even might be put off by them, but she was running out of material and _god forbid_ she dare look into those silvery orbs and lose herself again - or even respond to a simple, but alluring tribute from the other. Eyes flickering from her hand, which was dipping to rest on her smooth knee, to her forgotten cup, the shorter girl hurriedly spat out her next line, “Roses are red, violets are blue. I’ve got a gun, get in the van.”

 

Of course, she only snickered, snaking even closer instead. “I would have already noticed if you had a gun,” her mumbled words were a lot more sultry the closer she seemed to lean, “By the way I keep staring at you.”

 

 _Fuck her_.

 

“I’m sorry.” She swallowed again. This was stupid. Why did she keep losing her words? “But we have to have sex now-” fuck- fuck; wrong line, “Right now.”

 

“Lead the way.”

 

Blinking, Annie frowned when the other leaned back, pushing her empty cup far in front of her so the bartender would notice it. “I’d need a phone number, first. And, of course, a name.”

 

“Annie,” answered the blonde, who fumbled desperately for her phone in the back pockets of her dress pants. “Here, just text yourself.”

 

“Are you going to need to tell your friend?” She asked, standing up and nodding at the idiot that was still staring at them, as she stretched. “He’s been looking our way all night.”

 

“No, I’ll just, uh-” _what are words_ , “Text him tomorrow or something. He’s the one who convinced me to talk to you-” _oversharing, you fucking dumbass_ , “So, he probably just wanted to see how it’d go.”

 

“Sounds sweet,” she told the girl offhandedly, pressing buttons into Annie’s phone for a minute before handing it back with another sly grin.

 

“Not really.” Annie snorted as she stood up as well, looking up and frowning at the height difference. “He’s a dick.”

 

Smiling softly, she reached down to lace her fingers with the other as she turned to the door, “My name is Mikasa. Be sure that’s the name you’re panting later.”

 

Despite herself, Annie flushed a little as she gave a quick and hurried wave to the dumbfounded Jean. “You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

 

* * *

 

**[Sunday 11:48am]**

**Annie’s Nose:** **_Sent a picture._ **

 

The picture was a screenshot of a conversation with someone Jean didn’t know, presumably the girl Annie had met at the club.

 

> **[Saturday 9:26pm]**
> 
> **Me:** _Want to go for another round?_
> 
>  
> 
> **[Sunday 10:03am]**
> 
> **Mikasa:** _More like three_
> 
> **Mikasa:** _But sure. How about Saturday?_
> 
> **Me:** _That works._
> 
>  
> 
> **[Sunday 10:04am]**
> 
> **Mikasa:** _You’ll have to take me out to coffee, first_
> 
> **Me:** _Tuesday?_
> 
> **Mikasa:** _Tuesday_

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

**[Sunday 11:50am]**

**Annie’s Nose:** _Come by my house around five. Marco’s going to be there and he says he really loves cherry pie. Apparently they are in season right now. Do not disappoint._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really appreicate if you left a kudos and if you liked it, a comment would really brighten my day.
> 
> This is my [snk/writing tumblr](overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com). It's JeanMarco centric, however.
> 
> Here is a [link to the rebloggable link](http://overmyfreckledbody.tumblr.com/post/141025668743/so-i-found-a-really-old-thing-i-wrote-about-jean) to this fic.


End file.
